Central Core
Central Core is the one of six regions on Catharsis. It was the first to be founded, and is the source of energy to the planet's power source. Central Core has seven districts, Bentra, Zasin, Arin, Crylihex, Tronum, Skika, and Nistra. Map Central Core Political (Most Cities).png|A map of Central Core with major cities. Cities and More Major Cities *'Xenaris' - The capital of Central Core, Catharsis, Ion, and Spencon. Home to many large business headquarters. The CORE (Continuous Operation of Region Electricity) power drive is located here. *'Terith' - Similar to the city’s successors, Gigith and Megith, Terith offers an extremely wide variety of culture, technology, and advanced science. *'Hexor' - As the only major city on the Crylahex Islands, Hexor is one of the most expensive places to live in Central Core. *'Nerloku' - Famous for its nearby landform, the Nerloku Hill Range, this city is a popular tourist attraction. The city also offers free-of-charge nature hikes up and down the hills. *'Transfornok' - A city with hundreds of skyscrapers that offer views to the Crylahex Islands. *'Bitril' - Hometown of the famous Haeson Video, Bitril is actually made of solid bits and bytes (also known as 8-BIT pixels) that Video invented himself. *'Impetrius' - Home to some of the tallest buildings in Central Core, including the tallest, the Dulor Eisner. *'Utrani ' - Utrani is the only major city in Central Core that is a city that is not build on natural land. Instead, it floats on a platform over a small lake. *'Devex ' - A militaristic city that manufactures weaponry, like Intronlar, but also has the largest military academy ever built by Spencon. *'Megith' - Known for it's high industrial output, this is the main center for STC production. *'Leekonar' - A city based underground that is made of tunnels and underground passages. It is underground so that it will save space above. In Leekonar you are able to see Cartharsis's core. *'Intronlar ' - A major city with high-tech industries. Most of the industries manufacture a lot of weaponry. *'Verol ' - An extremely popular tourist attraction due to the mountain range that surrounds it. Skiers, snowboards, and all kind of snow sport athletes from around the planet come here to enjoy the mountains and ski resorts. Also known for hosting the 200416 Olympics. Quasi-major Cities *Elenor - Home to most of Central Core's biologists. *Rallar - A city featuring a very popular amusement park. *Waldata - Known for it's gracious sunsets, this is also home to a huge solar power production plant. *Corlio - A high-tech city known for it's eco-friendly style of life. *Banua - Another city based underground. *Kohl - One of the very few soild-domed cities in Central Core. *Zarlo - Like the city of Detroit on planet Earth, this is a major center for automobile output. *Ekton - A suburban town known for the college of Nistra-Ekton University. *Trulo - A city boasting the position of cleanest city in Central Core. *Desor - Home to the beginning and the end of the Central Core Monorail Loop. *Gigith - Very similar to Terith and Megith, however, an abundance of casinos are located here. *Lowrik - A city located underneath a lake, known for its one-of-a-kind "skyline." *Nalle - A city known for its internal corruption, something Spencer himself is trying to stop. *Phortor - Home to a battle outpost used during the Hyphoria-Catharsis Ambush. *Nimbular - A city that floats above the sea and land. *Micron - Verol's sister city, known for its beach resorts. *Nortran - A high-tech city known for its abundance of skyscrapers. *Solirac - A well-developed suburban city. *Soluminar - A city near the tip of the Impetrial Peninsula, known for its diverse culture. *Wytrus - A city that is home to the largest major league sports arena in Central Core. *Cektrin - Another city that is located inside a dome. *Solina - A city that houses one of the most famous marinas built in Central Core. *Joltromia - A city that is home to the Speconian Astronomy Museum. Category:Spencon Category:Regions